You Are The Only One For Me
by Kai Hero
Summary: Kai Hero is living in a normal city, working in a normal office. Life is boring until she moves to a town to manage a farm, and falls for a rather handsome Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfiction, but I've only just uploaded it. Trent is the Doctor's name in HM DS and DS Cute**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. I do, however, own Kai-Chan :3  
**

* * *

Prologue

I'm nothing like the typical heroine of the stories you read. I mean do you call a girl with short, jet-black hair with a long side fringe, pitch black eyes that flash with different colours depending to her emotions and a love of Goth fashion, punks, skinny jeans, and super hot Emo guys 'normal'? Well, I've come to except all sorts of things in my life; nothing can surprise me anymore. Or so I thought…

So here I am, stuck in a dead-end job in a city where I just don't want to be. All I want to do is go to the country, just so I can breathe in fresh, clean air and be just about anything I want to be. So I was ecstatic (to which my eyes had flashed butterscotch) to come home from the office and read in the local newspaper that there's a well kept farm that needs taking over, and they were taking offers. I decided that it's a once in a lifetime chance, so I might as well call the number. I was in luck, because I got straight through to them, and I was told to come in a few days, which gave me enough time to give my boss my resignation and pack all my stuff.

* * *

**Kinda short. But I hope y'all enjoyed it :) Reviewers will get yummy cyber cookies ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's the first chapter :) Enjoy ^^**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon :/  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting You

Remember I told you nothing could surprise me? Well, that was a lie, because what I saw at that farm shocked me. Instead of it being nice and well kept, it was a run-down place with a massive field littered with stones, sticks, weeds and even rocks and tree stumps. It was not what I expected. So, when I turned around to face the stupid town mayor with his stupid hat that covers his baldhead and his stupid looking moustache, I wasn't surprised that he jumped back in shock, because my eyes were probably a bright red due to my anger. Like I said, they change to my emotions.

"What do you think?" He stupidly asked me when he recovered; he was brave enough, or stupid enough depending on how you think. Well, it took me a lot to stop myself jumping at the little idiot and give him a new nose on the side of his head.

I was livid.

"What do I think? It's a wreck! The advertisement didn't say anything about this mess! It said that it was 'well-kept'! That's false advertising!" He was amazed by my little rant. I guess he helped me calm down a little, because he smiled slightly, and I had to admit, I did feel less angry, almost normal in fact, but my eyes were probably a dark red still. So I smiled an easy smile and apologised.

"So, are you okay with taking care of this farm and being our new farmer?" He hesitated slightly, probably wondering who I would react, before adding, "You get a free puppy." Poor guy, probably thinking that he could bribe me into this job. And, fortunately for him, it worked.

"Aww! Puppy!" I probably confused him with my eyes. They were probably butterscotch again, but more about my eyes later. "Where is-", but before I could finish my sentence, I heard an adorable little bark that could melt a heart and felt a little tug on my jeans. I turned around to find an adorable bundle of black and white fur by my feet.

"Awahhh! Kawaii! He is so adorable!" I picked him up and cuddled him close to my face. The adorable little thing started to lick my face. I'm a sucker for animals, so I guess it's a good thing I'm going to be a farmer.

I forgot that the annoying mayor was still there.

"So, I'll leave you here, unless you want a tour of the town?"

"No, no thanks. I wanna go around by myself thanks. I've got to get my stuff in my, erm, house anyway." Which, while that was kind of true, I just didn't want to go around town with him. Stupid mayor whose name I can't remember! Thank the goddess, he left me there.

So I went inside dumped my stuff down and brought the dog in, which I decided to call 'Shadow', then left to introduce myself to the villagers. A few people thought that I was someone else and decided to try to hit me. I saw some cute guys; Gray, a cute blonde with a cap, who works for his grandfather Saibara, and is kind of shy; Rick, who's not exactly good-looking and he was kind of weird, but funny, and obsessed with anything to do with chickens; and a good-looking guy called Cliff with brown hair in a ponytail, but he was even shyer than Gray. I was wondering if there were any other guys around town. And then I felt drawn to the clinic…

I went in feeling sort of strange, like I felt that something was going to happen. I walked in to find a nurse behind a desk. She came over to me and introduced herself as Elli, and said that if I ever needed medicine, come and see her. She seemed nice enough and I felt strangely at ease there. Then the little kid I saw earlier, Stu came running in and went over to Elli, saying that he had something for her. I remembered that he said his sister was the nurse, and they looked related so they must be siblings. I heard Elli scream suddenly, making me jump.

"Eww! Stu! Don't do that! You know that I hate insects!" Elli was really freaking out. Then Stu ran behind me laughing at his sister.

I laughed for a moment, and then turned around to talk to Stu, who was hiding behind me.

"Stu, be nice to your sister, you know she hates insects, and it's not nice to do that to her." He got upset with me and went to go, so I quickly added, "Be good for your Grandma Ellen!" Elli was happy with me for helping her out. I was sort of tired, and started to yawn, stretching up as I did so.

"You're a girl?" Elli shouted suddenly, making me jump. It also made me realise that she thought I was a guy until she saw my chest when I stretched. She was kind of embarrassed until I started laughing, so she joined in.

"What's all the noise about Elli?" A male voice suddenly asked.

I turned around to find a man standing in between some curtains. We stood there staring at each other. During that time, I couldn't help but think _oh my gosh, he's gorgeous._ And he was with black hair that was similar to mine, and glittering black eyes. Elli broke the silence by coughing. I turned round to look at her and she looked kind of annoyed. I tried not to laugh then turned back to the cute guy, who was blushing slightly.

"Erm, hello", he said, still flushed, "I'm the Doctor." He looked so cute when he blushed.

"Hello Doctor. I'm the farmer," I told him, grinning. He laughed, then said,

"But you can call me Trent, if you want to that is".

"Okay Trent, I'm Kai." He smiled at that, and then surprised me by saying:

"That's a cute name. I like it." He was still smiling, and blushed slightly, while Elli looked like she could kill me. I started blushing, and I heard both Trent and Elli gasp, so I knew that my unusual eyes, which probably had a pink tint to them, shocked them. I stood there apologising and blushing even more, which made my eyes turn an even lighter pink, which shocked them even more.

"I'm so sorry! My eyes change colour depending on my emotions! I was born like it!" I told them, hoping Trent would still want to be friends with me and not think me a freak. And, to my relief, instead of looking disgusted, he looked interested.

"The brightness of the colour depends on how strong that emotion is. So if I'm slightly happy, they're a dark gold, while if I'm really happy, their butterscotch," I explained to him. "They're a different colour to different emotions. For example; when I'm angry, they're red; upset, they're blue; and if I'm happy, they're gold."

"So, when they're pink, you're…?" Trent asked, promptly making me blush again. "Oh, I see. They go pink when you're embarrassed, huh?" He asked me, smiling.

"Y-yeah," I said, stuttering from the embarrassment. "Umm, I've got to go home now. Nice meeting you both. Goodnight," I told them, as I headed for the door.

"Goodnight Kai. Nice meeting you as well. Remember, if you feel ill at all, or just feel like visiting, come here to the clinic," Trent said smiling.

"Goodnight Kai," Elli said sweetly. I couldn't help but notice that she was acting nice now I was going. _I guess she likes him_, I thought to myself as I walked out of the door.

The walk home was difficult, as I couldn't stop thinking about Trent, so I kept getting lost. By the time I finally got home, I unpacked my things and put them away, got into my pyjamas and checked the weather report for the next day, which told me it was going to rain. _Great_, I thought, _first I've got a rival in love, and then it rains._ I carried on like that until I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep with dreams full of Trent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyeded it ^^ **


End file.
